high school lovers
by wrecker-roadbuster
Summary: a punk rock biker and a cute cheerleader? what has this world come to? rated m for language and sexual content
1. the cheerleader goes bad

**i don't own alpha and omaga i do own tony and shredder.**

Humphrey was 5' 11'' and muscular. He was a mechanic and junk yard crane operate. But during school time his bosses would forgive him for being late. He wore a chain on his wallet, biker watch, fingerless gloves, a leather jacket, and his fur was grey with black strips, his tail was the same, and he stood on wolf like legs. He was currently sitting in math, right beside his friend. Kate Clawden. She was 5'6" and skinny. Her fur was golden and shinny. She was a cheerleader. He always loved her but never had the courage to tell her and she already had a boyfriend. Garth Bite. The guy would bully him and his biker gang/ band. Garth once punched Humphrey in the gut and when Humphrey return a punch in self defense like his dad taught him when he was around, he got I.S.S. He was a trouble maker for Humphrey. He was brought out of his thoughts and saved by the bell the end of school. He was about to walk out the door when his teacher called to him.

"Yes Miss Clawem?" Humphrey said. She looked to him and to his phone on her desk. He got the idea and grabbed it. She was mute so she would either get Humphrey to translate sign language for her or she would write on the chalk. She took it away because it rang in the middle of class.

"Thanks and sorry it was my caretaker." He said.

'_It's ok but don't let it happen again._' She signed.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Humphrey said. He liked Miss Clawem because they both lost something, she lost her voice box to a guy stabbing her neck, he lost his parents, one was killed and the other was missing. He walked into the hall and saw Kate crying. He didn't like this; he walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked to him and hugged him crying. He hugged her back and ran his hand down her mid back length golden hair.

"It's ok. It's ok." He said comforting her.

"No it isn't. Garth dumped me because I'm friends with you." Kate said burying her face deeper into his chest. His blood boiled and he controlled his anger. He picked up Kate and carried her to her car.

In the parking lot.

He got to her black charger and put her in the passenger seat. He was going to walk to the other side when Garth put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Barf, get your hand off me or I will beat you within an inch of your life." Humphrey said.

Humphrey p.o.v.

"I don't care your with my girlfriend so stay away." Garth said. I grabbed his hand and shoved it behind his back and bang his head against the hood.

"One you're not with Kate anymore and two you made her cry and I don't like seeing girls cry. So you either leave her alone or you will not have an arm." I said and shoved his arm up farther. I released him and got in the car. I drove her to her house.

"Thanks I really like the fact that you drove me home." Kate said.

"No problem. Beside I had no ride so now I don't have to walk as far." I said and pulled into the drive way. I got out and was thrown to the ground. A woman started to choke me but everyone tried but never succeeded. I just laid there and just waited for her to stop.

"You know no one's succeeded in choking me." I said. She then picked me up and kicked me in the nuts.

"HOLY SHIT MY GRANDPAS GOING TO FEEL THAT ONE." I yelled. I fell to my knees and she was about to kick me in the face but Kate got in front of her.

"No. Mom." Kate said. So this was Eve. She's crazy.

"Honey, you know how I feel about a boy driving you home when you have a very nice boyfriend." Eve said.

"One barf is no longer her boyfriend and two I'm here friend. Shit woman what shoes did you kick me with?" I said.

"Steel toe." Eve said. Kate and I both looked at her crazy.

"What the hell?" Kate and I said in unison.

"hm." she said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Here let's get you inside and get an ice pack." Kate said.

Inside the house.

"Again why would you kick me if you see her eyes are blood shot, she has tears, and she was smiling at me? You know what never mind." I said. Kate handed me an ice pack. I put it on my nuts.

"How hard do you kick because you broke my cup?" I asked. Kate eyes widened to the size of tires.

"she/I broke what?" they said in unison.

"My cup. Hold on." I said and walked to the bathroom. I removed the cup and walked out.

"Well you just broke the bottom part so no hazard there and well at least you don't kick that hard." I said.

"You know what; Humphrey and I are going to the hospital." Kate said. She grabbed her keys and we walked to the car.

"You know it's not that bad. Felt like a first grader kick." I said as I got in her car.

"Don't care if she broke the cup. I want to make sure you can have pups someday." Kate said.

"Ok." I said

At the hospital.

"And who kicked you again?" the doctor said as he looked at the damage.

"A crazy mother with steel toes and she fucking broke my cup." I said.

"Well there's no real damage. No harm. So you're good." The doctor said as I put my pants on.

"So I will still be able to have pups?" I asked as I buckled my belt.

"Yes you and your girlfriend will be able to have pups." The doctor said.

"She's not my girlfriend she's just the daughter of the woman who kicked and she's my friend." I said.

"Why did she kick you?" he asked.

"Don't ask." I said and left the room. Kate was waiting outside.

"Come on I can have pups I'm good." I said.

"Ok I'll drive you home." Kate said.

"Hey Kate I've been meaning to say this. I love you. You are gorgeous, smart and cute. Every time I see you, my heart beats so loud my friends can hear it. You are the rock my world rest on. I never had the courage to tell you because when you talk to me my heart melts." I said. She pulled the collar of my jacket and kissed me. We slowly pulled away. "You know that was my first kiss." I added.

"Yeah and that was mine too." She said.

"Come on let's go to my concert." I offered.

"Okay I'll call Lilly." She said

"Don't need to she's always there." I said.

"Are we riding your motor cycle to there?" she asked.

"Yeah we have to arrive in style." I said. She giggled.

At Humphrey's house

"Hey can I change?" Kate asked.

"Sure I'll show you to the bathroom." I said. I showed here to the bathroom. I waited in the living room for her. She came out in leather pant that hugged her thighs, a leather jacket that only covered her chest, and a white t shirt.

"Wow now that's hot. Here" I said and handed her a pair of brass knuckles with spikes.

"You might need them. But my body guard will make sure you're not hurt." I said.

"Well let's go." She said.

"Ok." I said and grabbed two helmets. One that looked like a flaming skull and in the nasal cavity a pair of muffler pipes can out and ended at the back (look up hahli on google). The other looked like a skull. I handed her the plane skull helmet.

"A skull?" she asked.

"Well we got to arrive in style." I said. We put on our helmets and climbed on the bike. A black Aprilia RSV 1000R.

"Check this out." I pressed a button on the inside of my helmet and black smoke can out the mufflers.

"Cool." Kate said. We rode off to the concert.

At the concert.

We pulled up and there was a crowd at the front gate.

"Come on let's go to the back entrance." I said. We walked to the back and saw a guy drunk off his ass.

"Hey there honey let's go and have some fun." He said.

"Hey quit. Leave her alone or I will make sure you won't hold another drink." I said.

"Hey chill I just want to have a good time." He said. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Listen, go to the bar and order the Humphrey special on Humphrey Blood Moon ok." I said and pushed him to the entrance.

"Ok thanks man." He said and ran to the entrance.

"So what's the Humphrey special?" Kate asked.

"The marine favorite the strongest and blackest coffee on earth. He'll be sober after one cup." I said. We walked through the back entrance but Kate was stopped by my body guard and his dog, Shredder.

"Shredder, Tony, heel. She's with me." I said.

"Yes sir." Tony said. Shredder licked Kate's hand. He usually does that so he can get the person's scent who's allowed. If he smells two different people's scents on a person, well the name says it all.

"Tony, come here." I said. He came to me and shredder stayed.

"Listen, protect Kate, ok? She gets hurt; tear the man's wolfhood off. Okay? And think of something else if a girl hurts her okay?" I said. Tony grinned at the first part. He was like Eve but on a more non warning way.


	2. songs of love

**attention please read the first chapter because it has been updated and so has this one  
**

I walked back stage and talked to my band. The Screaming Banshees. Shakey was playing guitar Saltey was playing secondary guitar and background singer. Mooch was playing drums. I was the lead singer. We played songs by disturbed, three days grace, the black eye peas, and get cool. We finished talking and the curtains opened.

"Okay now we're going to play just a few songs because we know you don't want to listen to these shit songs being played by our band so now we're playing shawty got moves.

"Alright A-A-Alright  
Yeah  
Alright A-A-Alright  
Yeah  
Alright A-A-Alright  
Yeah  
Alright A-A-Alright

She move it,  
She move it,  
She move it,  
She move it,  
She move it,  
She got it.

She move it,  
She move it,  
She move it,  
She move it,  
She move it,  
She got it.

She move it,  
She move it,  
She move it.

Come on let's stop and hit the dance floor  
The way she bend her back low  
It's kinda weird, it's kinda crazy  
But I think I like it tho'.

She's flier than the motherfuckin'  
Tighter than those other suckers  
I never seen a girl shake it so hard, I think I'm 'bout to blow.  
You ain't know, I'ma go  
Just sit back and watch the show.  
The way she back, the way she move, she steppin' up just like a pro

Bang bang choo-choo train,  
Get on down just do your thang  
She back it up, they back it up  
Get on down just do your thang

She move it, she move it  
Her body, her body  
So sexy, so sexy  
Can't hide it, can't hide it  
The way she hit the floor  
Yeah  
I can't even explain  
The way she pop it low, drop it low.  
Shawty got dance moves.

She move it, she move it  
Her body, her body  
So sexy, so sexy  
Can't hide it, can't hide it  
The way she hit the floor  
Yeah  
I can't even explain  
The way she pop it low, drop it low.  
Shawty got moves.

Okay.

Baby said here we go, everybody hit the floor.  
They crowdin' by, standin' by  
Now it's time to let it go  
If you want me, you just got to wait around  
Please check out my footwork  
Watch me jump around  
I'm on the dance floor  
Hey there DJ, wassup yo?  
The base loud, it's super tight,  
But I'm not known to start a fight.  
They breakin' out with all the moves  
You can't, you can't break the rules  
I've been known to do it big  
That's why I get cool

She move it, she move it  
Her body, her body  
So sexy, so sexy  
Can't hide it, can't hide it  
The way she hit the floor  
Yeah  
I can't even explain  
The way she pop it low, drop it low.  
Shawty got dance moves.

She move it, she move it  
Her body, her body  
So sexy, so sexy  
Can't hide it, can't hide it  
The way she hit the floor  
Yeah  
I can't even explain  
The way she pop it low, drop it low.  
Shawty got moves, moves.

Gone tear it up, tear it up, tear it up  
Yeah  
Gone tear it up, tear it up, tear it up  
Yeah  
Gone tear it up, tear it up, tear it up  
Yeah  
Gone tear it up, tear it up, tear it up

Go 'head  
Go 'head  
Go 'head  
Go 'head  
Go 'head  
Go 'head  
Go 'head  
Go 'head

Gona do it  
Gona do it  
Gona do it  
Gona do it  
Gona do it  
Gona do it  
Go go do it, do-do it

She move it, she move it  
Her body, her body  
So sexy, so sexy  
Can't hide it, can't hide it  
The way she hit the floor  
Yeah  
I can't even explain  
The way she pop it low, drop it low.  
Shawty got dance moves.

She move it, she move it  
Her body, her body  
So sexy, so sexy  
Can't hide it, can't hide it  
The way she hit the floor  
Yeah  
I can't even explain  
The way she pop it low, drop it low.  
Shawty got moves, moves." I sang. The crowd roared with cheers and whistles.

"okay now we are playing indestructible" I said.

"Another mission, the powers have called me away Another time to carry the colors again My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend You will discover a war you're unable to win  
I'll have you know That I've become  
Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side, a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible master of war!  
Another reason, another cause for me to fight Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect I carry out my orders without a regret  
My declaration embedded deep under my skin A permanent reminder of how it began No hesitation when I am commanded to strike You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life  
You will be shown How I've become  
Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side, a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible master of war!  
I'm indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side, a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I am indestructible  
Indestructible Determination that is incorruptible From the other side, a terror to behold Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know That their opponent had to be invincible Take a last look around while you're alive I'm an indestructible master of war!" I sang.

"now this one I know you may not like but this is for someone very close and special to me. Now she's my girlfriend but I will not say her name." I said. " okay guys I don't want this night end got it." I said to my band. The guitar started to play country and I sang with my heart and soul.

"Girl I know I don't know you  
But your pretty little eyes so blue  
Are pulling me in  
Like the moon on your skin

I'm so glad you trusted me  
To slide up on this dusty seat  
And let your hair down  
Get out of town

Got the stars coming out over my hood  
And all I know now is it's going good

You got your hands up  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowly losing hold  
Of everything I got  
You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on  
Or where we've been  
From staring at you girl  
All I know is I don't want this night to end

Gonna cuss the morning when it comes  
Cause I know that the rising sun  
Ain't no good for me  
Cause you'll have to leave

Gonna make the most of every mile  
Do anything to make your smile  
Land on my lips  
Get drunk on your kiss

Clock on the dash says 3:35  
There's plenty of gas and the night's still alive

You got your hands up  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowly losing hold  
Of everything I got  
You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on  
Or where we've been  
From staring at you girl  
All I know is I don't want this night to end

You got your hands up  
You're rocking in my truck  
You got the radio on  
You're singing every song  
I'm set on cruise control  
I'm slowly losing hold  
Of everything I got  
You're looking so damn hot

And I don't know what road we're on  
Or where we've been  
From staring at you girl  
All I know is I don't want this night to end

I don't want this night to end

No I don't want this night to end" I sang. I expected trash to be thrown but instead, we got a roar of cheer louder than ever. One of the girl jumped on stage and kissed my cheek.

"we'll do you still want us to play crappy songs or do you want us to stop?" I said making the crowd laugh and cheer for more songs.

"here's hey soul sister" I said.

"Hey, hey, hey  
_Your lipstick stains_ _On the front lobe of my_ _Left-side brains_ _I knew I wouldn't forget you_ And so I went and let you Blow my mind  
Your sweet moonbeam _The smell of you in every_ _Single dream I dream_ _I knew when we collided_ _You're the one I have decided_ _Who's one of my kind_  
Hey soul sister Ain't that mister mister On the radio, stereo _The way you move ain't fair, you know_ Hey soul sister _I don't wanna miss_ _A single thing you do_ _Tonight_  
Hey, hey, hey  
Just in time _I'm so glad you have_ _A one track mind like me_ You gave my life direction _A game show love connection_ _We can't deny_  
_I'm so obsessed_ _My heart is bound to beat_ _Right out my untrimmed chest_ I believe in you Like a virgin, you're Madonna And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind  
Hey soul sister Ain't that mister mister On the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair, you know Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss A single thing you do Tonight  
The way you can cut a rug _Watching you is the only drug I need_ So gangster, I'm so thug You're the only one I'm dreaming of  
_You see, I can be myself now finally_ _In fact there's nothing I can't be_ _I want the world to see you'll be with me_  
Hey soul sister Ain't that mister mister On the radio, stereo The way you move ain't fair, you know Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss A single thing you do Tonight  
Hey soul sister I don't wanna miss A single thing you do Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey Tonight Hey, hey, hey Tonight" I sang and the crowd cheered.

"okay now this was a request by…" I pulled out a piece of paper and read. "… miss Aleu Bark. The song is called strange clouds. So if we mess up throw tomatoes at the guy at the bar with a cup of coffee." I said.

"_[Intro: B.o.B]_  
Yeah  
Hahaha  
Oh you already know we gon' do  
Hahahaha  
Hey

_[Verse 1: B.o.B.]_  
Well, if you guessin' it's me, you guessed correctly  
I just stay with a stallion, you would swear I was an equestrian  
I hit her with that pipe, call that Nancy Kerrigan  
Stay on the greenest greens, call us vegetarians  
You be on that minor league, but we smoke professionally  
I do my job exceptionally, on point like a decimal is  
The way I ride on the beat man I be in the street it's done so effortlessly  
Yeah, so these niggas can't sleep on me, there's no Inception in this bitch  
I'm top chef, you top ramen, I'm top shelf  
No last call, to the bartender, what you got left?  
Pour it up, don't stop there, hold your cup, take a shot, yeah  
All night we celebrate, cause we everywhere and you not there  
Ha,

_[Hook: x2]_  
All we do is pour it up  
All night, drinks out  
(That's how we do it)  
(That's how we do it)  
And all we do is light it up  
All night, all you see is strange clouds  
Strange clouds, strange clouds

_[Verse 2: Lil Wayne]_  
Blue jeans, I'm faded, mindin' my own data  
Smokin' on that strong, that Arnold Schwarzenegger  
It's Tunechi Lee you bitch you, you hot as an igloo  
Kick back on that glock, call that Jiu Jitsu  
Hello world, I'm with a yellow girl, number 2 pencil  
These rappers is washed up, spin cycle, rinse you  
My nigga, all day, all night, half pipe  
I dive in that pussy, yeah I belly flop, I jackknife and shit  
And tell my homies that I say it's a party  
Got that tech for technical difficulties  
I'm top dog, you top ramen, I'm top dog  
Piru, gangsters, outlaws  
Yeah!  
(Young Mula baby)

_[Hook: x2]_  
All we do is pour it up  
All night, drinks out  
(That's how we do it)  
(That's how we do it)  
And all we do is light it up  
All night, all you see is strange clouds  
Strange clouds, strange clouds

_[Verse 3: B.o.B]_  
Well ain't no question, yes, it's B.o.B yes definitely  
Up in the studio, I got on my necessities  
If you want that real shit, you made the right selection  
I'm Decatur 'til I die, yes, I rep that definitely  
They say I'm a celebrity, what the fuck's a celebrity?  
I guess I must invest in the proper form of protection  
And I, say it's a curse but it's emotionally a blessing  
To a nigga from the hood tryna aim for the top  
But I don't even need no directions  
I just wake up and then I roll up the purp  
But these niggas wake up on my dick  
At least have some breakfast first  
Nigga keep your nourishment first and your mind on my lyrics  
Cause what you hoping to accomplish I already did it bitch

_[Hook: x2]_  
All we do is pour it up  
All night, drinks out  
(That's how we do it)  
(That's how we do it)  
And all we do is light it up  
All night, all you see is strange clouds  
Strange clouds, strange clouds" I sang.

"Well that's all for tonight so enjoy the party and keep dancing to B.O.B. right here." I said and the B.O.B. band came on stage. I left and looked for Kate. I gave a loud whistle and shredder came to me.

"Shredder where's tony?" I asked and shredder lead me to tony and Kate. Tony was currently holding some guy by the back of his collar.

"Who's he?" I asked.

"He was bothering miss Clawden. Saying he could show her a 'good time, all night, and every night.' As he put it. And when Miss Clawden said no, he forced a kiss onto her and I just held him like this during the second song." Tony said.

"Seriously dude when a girl says no she means no. but when she's blushing that's a different story but anyway, do it again and this guy will rip off your wolfhood and shredder here will tear it to pieces." I said, tony set the guy down, and he was shaking so bad he ran out of the building.

"why did you do that?" Kate asked.

"well for one I saw a 45 inside of his pants, two this place is full of rapist, women beaters, and cheaters, and three he had a tattoo of a woman that was beaten on his hip. Does that sum it up?" I asked.

"I think it sums it up." Tony said.

"well you do have a point." Kate said.

"come on lets go eat out. Tony here." I said and handed him a hundred bucks.

"thanks sir." Tony said.

"here shredder you did a good job." I said and gave him a treat. We walked to my motor cycle and drove to a Denny's.

"I'll take the t' bone steak well done and a1." I said.

Kate p.o.v.

"I'll have the same." I said.

"okay it will be out in a few minutes." The waitress said and left.

"oh no five o'clock beware she has a obsession with me. Her names Jenna Wolfday." Humphrey said. I looked to where he said and a girl was walking right for us. She was skinny and looked like a fighter.

"hey Humphrey heard you at the concert. So who's your girlfriend?" she asked.

"me." I said and stood. I grabbed the brass knuckles from my jacket and barely showed them but just enough for her to see.

"oh ok just wanted to know. Good luck with your relationship." She said and left skipping.

"well that's unusual." Humphrey said.

"what?" I said.

**attention please tell me if you want to add Humphrey's brother, his girlfriend and Lilly into this. Jacob blood moon. 6' and very muscular and virgin. straight. he loves Lilly but is in a relation ship with Aleu bark, and Lilly white fur, virgin, and very stunning purple eyes, and is in a relationship with steel white fang.**


	3. the brother

"she usually gives me a kiss and a card with her address." Humphrey said.

"well maybe she just cared for you and didn't want you to be lonely." I offered.

"yeah maybe. But I have my brother Jacob." Humphrey said. He never talked about his brother, because he was on the run looking for their dad. A man walked in the diner. He was 6' with dark brown hair that was breaded in the back. On his left ear was a earring with a small chain on it. At the end was a cross. He was muscular and had blue eyes with gold flakes. He walked to us and grabbed a chair. And sat right at the end.

"Listen Humphrey I need to talk to you in private." He said.

"Jacob what is it?" Humphrey said.

"I need somewhere to crash I found dad and he's fine." Jacob said.

"He can crash with me. What type of cup do you wear?" I asked.

"Steel. Why?" Jacob said.

"You might want to stay in the car when we get there."

After they ate

"Okay. Stay here and don't move." Humphrey said. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hey eve, don't kill me." He said.

"Humphrey! What a pleasant surprise?" Eve said.

"yeah don't him please he's my brother." He said. Eve looked at Jacob and then to Humphrey. She leaned in and whispered something to him.

"he can stay." Eve said.

"great." Jacob said. He got out and walked to the front. I got out and held Humphrey's hand.

"up stairs, third door." Eve said and we all walked in.

"do you have any clothes?" eve asked.

"nope. They are all gone." Jacob said.

"why?" I asked.

"got mugged. But I managed to pepper his ass with a Remington 870." Jacob said. Eve chuckled. She hadn't had a good laugh since dad died.

"hey mom when is… oh hello." Lilly said. I saw Jacob on the couch one minute and the next he tripped over himself trying to stand up. He was on the ground.

"I'm okay my face broke my fall." He said.

No p.o.v.

They all laughed.

"so my names Jacob." He said.

"I'm lilly." She said. She had white fur and stunning purple eyes. Jacobs cell rang.

"hello hey aleu." Jacob said.

"wait that sounds familiar." Humphrey said.

"well I'm gonna hit the hay. Night." Jacob said. As he passed lilly he whispered.

"good night and sweet ." he whispered. His breath on her ear made her shiver.

"lilly are you cold?" eve asked.

"yeah a little." She said trying to hide the blush.

"okay I'll turn down the a/c." eve said. She turned it down and walked up stairs.

"Jacob I have some clothes that might fit you." Eve said.

"thanks." Jacob said and waited for her to return. She returned and noticed the cross.

"so what's your religion?" eve asked.

"Indian. My mom was Cherokee. And my dad is Texan." Jacob said.

"Well that explains the southern accent and the braids." Eve said.

"here's your clothes and when you get out please put them on the table." Eve said handing Jacob a t shirt and a pair of jeans.

"thank you and I'm sorry for your mate." Jacob said.

"how did you know?" eve asked.

"the ring finger has a scaring line of when the ring was on it, it is 2/3 gone, there is pictures of the husband, and you are letting me barrow a set of clothes that are for men. Army I believe. Do I need to say more?" Jacob asked.

"no one really found out who killed him. He just vanished and reappeared dead in the park." Eve said as they walked to the living room.

"he was a good man. When I had kate he was scared senseless. He started to babble until he saw kate. When she got her first boyfriend I was going to kill him. I saw past it all. He was a bully. But you should have seen the way Winston calmed me down. Just one look and I was in love again. The day he died was the day my heart was scarred for life. I never let anyone in. no knows any more until you figured it out. So thank you for letting me vent." Eve said.

"your welcome. Now if you still need to vent just let me know. And I'll be there." Jacob said.

"if I would choose between steel and you for Lilly's boyfriend it would be you." Eve said. "but you break my little girls heart and I will rip your eye shove them down your throat and to your stomach so you can see me rip you stomach open." Eve said then acted like it never happened.

**thats all for chapter three next chapters are going to have songs so tell me what songs to put in them and i would aslo like to know why you asked for this song. please pm me the request**


	4. fire dance

Jacob p.o.v.

I lay my bed and watch the stars. I felt weird wearing winston's clothes. I fallen asleep for eight hours and it was still nighttime. I got up and walked to the kitchen I poured me a marine style cup of coffee and walked to the dinning room. When I got there, there was a sobbing. I put my ear to the door.

"don't do this steel. Please don't do this to me." Lilly said crying.

A barely audible voice said. "Sorry but we're through." Steel said. I burst in and grabbed the phone.

"hey jack ass listen, you just made a big mistake and now eve's coming after you. So be prepaired." I yelled waking eve.

"what did he do?" eve said very pissed.

"guess." I said and gestured to lilly. I sat beside her and hugged her. Eve walked back upstairs and came back down with day clothes on and a Remington 870 with a 7" barrel.

"lilly pay close attention. I am going to steels house and teach him a lesson." Eve said.

"no your not." I said and took her gun and unloaded it.

"the last thing we need is a murder on our hands." I said and kept the gun. She sat down with a hmph.

"so what do we do?" lilly asked.

"we don't do anything he will go downhill of popularity because you are the popular one. And his world will come crashing down just give it time and he will come crawling to you then you can make a decision." I said.

"Mom can you leave us for a sec." lilly said. Eve left but before she left she made a 'I'm watching you' hand gesture. I put my hands up in surrender. She left the room and I turned my attention to lilly.

"so what do you want to talk about?" I asked. She pulled the shirt and kissed me. She put her tongue in my mouth and I couldn't hold myself back. I pulled her onto my lap and returned the kiss. She pulled back and got off. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room. It looked more like a boys room than a girls. Posters on the ceiling, walls, and computer background of cars of all kinds and some pictures of her boyfriend on the ceiling.

"I need a favor." She said. I kind of got uncomfortable with this. ( Jacob is based on me we have the same complexion. Hey I may go during a make out session but when I'm in a bedroom alone with a girl I am very much shy thank you very much. I even get shy when i would sit beside two girl in the cafeteria one on each side.)

"sure what is it?" I asked.

"can you lift me up so I can take down my boyfriends pictures?" she asked and I quietly let out a sigh of relief.

"sure." I said. I wrapped my arms around her calves and sat her on my shoulder. She grabbed each one and dropped them on the bed after about thirty minutes.

"okay I'm done." Lilly said. I set her down.

"so hand me these and we can burn them in the fireplace and forget about steel. Okay?" I said.

"sure." I got the pictures and we walked to the living room fireplace. I tossed them in.

"eve come here please." I called.

"yes." she answered and came into the room.

"who would like to do the honors?" I said with the light in hand.

"me." Eve said. She grabbed the light and lit a picture and tossed it in with the rest. The flames danced on the pictures. It reminded me of what I did for money.

"I would like to show you something." I said and grabbed two poles wrapped in rope with ropes on the ends.

"what?" eve asked.

Outside.

"please light them for me." I said. Eve lit them and I started to swing them around. (look up dust finger on youtube.) I finished and they clapped.


End file.
